This invention pertains to the art of pattern machining. The invention finds particular application in conjunction with automated machine tools, such as numerical control and computer numerical control machining apparatus and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable for use in hand machining operations, investment pattern machining, prototype machining, and the like.
Heretofore, to initiate the production of a new product on the numerical control machine, the machine was programmed to perform a preselected series of machining steps or movements. After the initial programming of the numerical control machine, an aluminum or steel block was machined in accordance with the program to manufacture a first prototype or pattern. Commonly, several such prototypes were manufactured. The protrotypes were carefully examined and measured to ascertain whether or not the prototypes were in compliance with the specifications of the product for which the machine had been programmed. If the prototypes failed to meet the specifications, the program was adjusted accordingly and additional prototypes machined. This process was repeated until satisfactory prototypes within the product specifications were consistently achieved.
One problem encountered in this process is wear from the ferrous and non-ferrous metals during machining of the prototypes. The ferrous and non-ferrous blocks are relatively hard and tend to wear or dull the cutting surfaces of the machine tool.
Another problem with the ferrous and non-ferrous blocks is that they are relatively expensive. Further, once used to machine a prototype, the blocks and removed chips are scrapped and not readily resusable.
Another problem in using metal blocks is that machining the prototype or pattern is relatively slow. Frequently, coolants must be applied adjacent the cutting edges of the machine tool to prevent an excessive heat buildup.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a new and improved material for use in machining patterns and prototypes and a new and improved method of machining patterns and prototypes using the new material.